My Brother, My Idol
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Xion adalah seorang gadis remaja biasa. namun, suatu hal yang mengubahnya adalah kedatangan seorang kakak tiri dan ia bukan kakak tiri biasa, tetapi seorang idola yang ia kagumi selama ini. dan dimulailah kehidupan Xion yang baru... *cyalalalala Eqa ganti summary dan genre atas saran kakak*
1. New Family member?

Summary : udah pada tahu kok... *ditabok*

Desclaimer : KH Punya SE plus Disney. Eqa gak punya duit buat beli perusahaannya.

Ide lewat dadakan... Tapi Eqa bakalan jarang update untuk yang satu ini... tunggu ide dateng... * dikata surat kali?* plus udah mulai masuk sekolah..

Enjoy!

.

.

.

My Idol, My Brother

.

.

.

.

_**Pernahkah kalian bermimpi, Memiliki seorang Pacar atau teman selebritis? Siapapun pasti sangat menginginkannya.. tetapi yang datang kepadaku bukanlah seorang pacar ataupun teman selebritis. Tetapi...**_

_**seorang Kakak Tiri... Selebritis?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 : New Family member?**_

_"Vanitas... Kau akan meminta apa untuk natal tahun ini..?" tanya seorang wartawan_

_".. Nothing.." jawabnya dengan dingin sambil pergi meninggalkan studio musik dengan menaiki mobilnya_

_"Tunggu!" cegah sang wartawan namun gagal. Ia telah pergi meninggalkan wartawan itu_

"Gantengnya..." Gumamku sambil tersipu-sipu malu memandangi Layar tv yang sedang memberitakan idolaku. Vanitas, Seorang penyanyi terkenal akan suaranya yang merdu; sifatnya yang dingin alias 'Cool' dan juga... paras tampannya...

"Wah.. wah... " Mom sedang duduk disamping Dad.. memperhatikanku yang tengah terbius ketampanan Vanitas. "Kau sangat menyukainya ya, Xion?" tanya Mom padaku

" Tentu saja Mom!" sahutku girang

"Syukurlah... dengan ini 'dia' tidak akan bermasalah.." sahut Dad pada Mom

"Apa maksudmu Dad?" tanyaku

"kau akan tahu nanti... Ia akan datang sesaat lagi." jelas Dad sambil kembali meminum kopinya. Dad terlihat sangat senang, Mom juga terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya.

"?" aku hanya bisa memasang wajah terheran-heran. Apa maksud Dad? aku tidak mengerti.

Terdengar suara bel rumah. Aku mengira-ngira, siapa yang datang pada malam Natal ini? Aku bangkit dari depan layar tv dan pergi ke arah pintu rumah. "ya..." sahutku. Aku segera membuka pintu Rumahku. Sesosok Laki-laki, berambut hitam spike, bola mata kuning keemasan, dan parasnya yang tampan berdiri di depanku... ia... ia... ia... 'VANITAS?!'

Laki-laki itu.. err.. Vanitas mendekatkan wajahnya yang 'cool' pada wajahku... tunggu! ia menggunakan kaca mata? ia sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. 'apakah ini mimpi?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kau..." gumamnya sambil memperhatikanku lebih jelas 'Kyaaaaa! tampannya!'

"Salam kenal! mulai hari ini panggil aku Nii-chan~" sahutnya sambil memelukku dengan gemas. serentak aku kaget..tidak... lebih tepatnya syok... otakku masih belum mengerti situasi saat ini

"ah, kau sudah datang Vanitas... Dad sudah menunggumu di dalam." sahut Mom yang sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangku. Wajahnya tampak senang. Saat otakku sudah bekerja normal, aku hanya mematung.

_**Nii-chan? Apakah ini Mimpi? Apa maksudnya ini?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

bhuahahaha *gila kumat...* ini baru sup iler.. eh salah spoiler eh salah.. PROLOG!.. klo mo tahu kelanjutannya.. Eqa minta Review aja...

Vanitas : ebuseh... Gw jd artis

Ven : Eqa! nanti aku ada gak...?

Eqa : waduh Ven... nanti dulu.. satu-satu..

Ven : huuu...

Xion : Vanitas jadi kakak gw... mimpi apa semalem gw? gw gak mauuu! *nangis dipelukan Eqa*

Eqa : cup cup jangan nangis... nih sea salt ice cream bagianmu.. *ngasih es krim*

Vani : woy Eqa! ngapain gw jd artis? meluk-meluk Xion lagi? ogah bener!

Eqa : Lu ikutin kata gw atau gw sebarkan Foto-foto aib lu? *kok Eqa ngomong kasar?* *bawa-bawa plastik isi foto aib Vanitas*

Vani : * kicep *


	2. Truth?

Summary : au ah... Eqa lupa...

Desclaimer : wahai para pecinta KH! doakan agar SE dan Disney menjadi milik Eqa! *di tabok karyawan SE dan Disney*

Eqa.. Eqa.. jelas-jelas tugas menumpuk.. *memandangi tugas setebal 30 cm* maklum baru jadi anak SMA... tugas gak karuan.. *kurikulum sekarang nyusahin..* Eqa sempetin ngetik di hp kok.. o iya, Harap maklum jika Chara di sini suangat OOC

Enjoy!

My Brother, My Idol

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Truth?

"dad... jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan sakarsenya pada dad. Aku masih tak bisa mempercayai kenyataan aneh ini. saat ini kami sedang mengadakan 'rapat darurat' di ruang tamu "kenapa sangat mendadak?"

dad menghela nafas "memang benar, jika dadakan seperti ini pasti akan membingungkan..." Dad memandangi Mom yang sedang menyuguhkan teh kepada Vanitas dan... Errr... managernya? "tuan.. silahkan diminum" sahut ibuku menawarkan secangkir teh pada pria yang duduk di samping Vanitas yang tak lain adalah managernya. pemuda berambut brunette dengan setelan jas hitam itu terlihat sangat keren (tapi kalah gantengnya dengan Vanitas..)

"Terra..." Jawabnya singkat

" Baiklah Terra-san.. kupikir kau juga harus tahu masalah keluarga ini." Dad meminum tehnya lalu mulai berbicara "dulu, Sebelum Dad bertemu dengan Mom, Dad pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang... ia adalah ibu Vanitas.."

"lalu... hubungan kami hanya bertahan selama 2 tahun... Setelah kami berpisah, Dad bertemu dengan Mom dan menikah tak lama kemudian.."

"Tapi... tanpa sepengetahuan dad, ibu Vanitas ternyata telah mengandung anak Dad yang tak lain adalah kamu Vanitas..." Dad memandangi Vanitas. Vanitas yang duduk di sebelahku, sendari tadi terdiam mendengarkan alur pembicaraan dad... paras wajahnya yang tengah fokus itu.. OMG... gak nahaaaaaannn! Xion! sadarlah! sekarang bukan saatnya berkagum ria! aku berusaha mencubit pipiku. walau mengenakan sebuah kacamata, ia tetaplah tampan

"yang kubingungkan... kenapa ia tidak cerita tentang kehamilannya? bahkan ketika mendiang Ibumu wafat, ia hanya memberikan secarik kertas yang memintaku agar menjagamu.."

semua terdiam dalam keheningan, kecuali Vanitas yang tengah memeluk tubuhku, serentak aku terkejut "Va...Vanitas-sama..." aku semakin gugup dengan 'serangan dadakan' Vanitas. Ia mengerutkan alisnya "sudah kukatakan.. panggil aku Nii-chan, Xi-chan.."

wajahku merona "Tidaaaaaaakkkkk!" yang membuatku serentak mendorong tubuh Vanitas hingga ia terjatuh... Kacamatanya terlepas dari wajahnya. Vanitas berubah menjadi sesosok Idola yang kukenal So Calm dan Cool! 'kyaaaaaaaaaaa' aku hampir terkena serangan hujan da.. -ralat- Nosebleed dasyat! 'Ganteeeengnyaaa!'

"Kamera... kamera.."sahutku sambil berfangirl ria.. memandangi wajah cool Vanitas. tetapi Mimpi indahku lenyap ketika Terra-san memasangkan kembali kacamata Vanitas yang secara otomatis membuat sifat Vanitas kembali dan kembali memelukku

"tidaaak!" teriakku kecewa... rasanya ingin sekali menghajar Terra-san... 'dasar pengganggu!' gumamku dalam hati sambil death glare Terra-san

"aku bisa mendengarkan apa yang kau pikirkan.. pengganggu huh? kau ingin kucubit huh?" sahut Terra-san sambil mencubit pipiku dengan kencang dan memunculkan death glare yang lebih menyeramkan.

"mhaapkhaann akhuuuu! (maafkan aku) Therra shuaaan, kheenaahhphaa khaauu bhisaaa thaaahuu? (Terra-san, kenapa bisa tahu?)"

Terra san melepaskan cubitan mautnya dari pipiku "terlihat dari wajahmu bodoh.." ia berdehem. "ehem.. Vanitas yang kau kenal itu adalah palsu.. ia menjadi pendiam karena tidak bisa melihat sekitar..."

"nah.. kau sudah tau alasannya, itu artinya jika aku kembali memakai kacamata, sifat asliku kembali" sahut Vanitas sambil tersenyum.. "ayo kita main, Xi-chan~" godanya

"Xion?" panggil mom padaku

'ti..tidak... ini pasti mimpi... pasti... mim...' pikirku melayang. sepertinya kepalaku tidak mau menerima kenyataan aneh ini...

"Xi-chan?" tanya Vanitas sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku 'ganteng sih... tapi... ini... pasti mimpi...' pikirku sebelum semua gelap

"waaaaa! Xi-chan pingsan!" teriak Vanitas panik melihatku pingsan.. setelah itu aku tak dengar apa-apa lagi.

****(o_O)***

"tidaaakk!" teriakku ketika tersadar. kudapati sekarang aku berada di kamarku sendiri. Aku menghela nafas lega "untung mimpi... gak mungkin Vanitas jadi aneh gitu, apalagi jadi kakakku.. gak mungkin banget!" sahutku girang sendiri hingga ketika aku memalingkan wajahku ke sampingku... Vanitas..

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakku sambil terjatuh dari kasurku, kudapati Vanitas tengah tertidur di sampingku

"engg.. Malam.. Xi-chan.." sahutnya sambil menguap

"Xion? ada apa ribut-ribut malam begini?" tanya dad ketika memasuki kamarku. "daaaaaddd! kenapa dia disini?" tanyaku dengan panik sambil menunjuk Vanitas yang sudah terduduk di atas kasurku.

"kau pingsan Xi-chan. makanya aku bawa ke kamarmu, trus aku juga ketiduran. malam semua.." sahut Vanitas yang tengah menguap sambil menjelaskan. ia masih mengenakan kacamatanya?

"kami pikir kalian sangat manis, jadi kami membiarkan kalian. iya kan sayang?" tanya mom pada dad yang dijawab dengan senyuman.

"jadi... ini... bukan... mimpi?" gumamku sendiri. hingga Vanitas memelukku dari belakang.

"maaf soal tadi... sebelumnya.. mohon bantuannya ya adikku sayang..." sahut Vanitas dengan Senyuman 'hot'nya yang secara otomatis membuatku nosebleed mendadak...

_**Hari-hariku... mungkin akan lebih ramai dari sebelumnya**_

_**ini...**_

_**mungkin hari-hariku yang baru**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bhuahahaha... *Gila kumat!* Maaf lama updatenya! Prku udah kelar semua!*prok prok prok!* maaf ya agak ancur! Eqa emang gak bakat nulis... Eqa usahain Update lagi ya..

makasih biat para ripiu dan para pembaca sekalian! ripiu kalian bikin Eqa semangat!

ini balasan Ripiu kalian

_**Synstropezia : Unik ya? makasih banyak! o iya lanjutkan cerita Story My Summer Vacation ya! Eqa baru baca dan seru banget!**_

_**Fanficmember : Gomen lama update gara-gara tugas... Xion klepek-klepek kaya ikan teri (?) bukan cuma gara-gara Vanitas doang.. tapi ada seorang lagi.. tebak siapa? Eqa gak mau kasih sup iler.. eh Spoiler... tunggu lanjutannya ya!**_

_***di Rumah Eqa***_

_**Vanitas : Eqa! lu ingin gw malu ya?**_

_**Eqa : *main bass* apa? lu gak liat gw lagi latihan?**_

_**Xion : Eqa! jahaatt! kenapa kau bikin aku Nosebleed melulu! kau bikin aku malu!*cry***_

_**Eqa : cup-cup.. jangan nangis Xion... sabar ya.. tunggu Eqa nyelesein satu-satu. liat nih.. Eqa juga banyak kerjaan..**_

_**Ven : kapan aku muncul Eqa? *puppy eye***_

_**Eqa : sabar ya Ven.. satu-satu Ven.. o iya, tolong kamu tutup acaranya.. Vani! lu juga bantu Ven!**_

_**Vani : cih! ngapain gw bantuin lu! gak sudi gw!**_

_**Eqa : *Ngeluarin Gunblade* Lu udah berani rupanya? *attack mode***_

_**Vani : *kicep***_

_**Ven&Vani : Berhubung Eqa lagi Badmood alias Attack Mode... Kami perwakilan dari Eqa minta maaf atas kesalahan kata-kata. Tolong Review dan jangan Flame ya... tapi Eqa sangat menerima Kritik dan Sarannya kok.**_


End file.
